


The Gift

by AlaMac0801



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Eventual Breeding Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Homeless Rey, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Breeding, Rut, Sexual Roleplay, eventually reveal of consensual sex and roleplay, heat slick, non-consensual binding, or maybe a really deep grey fic, reference to anal knotting, reference to oral knotting, role-play all based on previous non-consensual sex, slick eating/drinking, use of shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaMac0801/pseuds/AlaMac0801
Summary: Rey tries to control her Omega. She tries to shush the part of her hindbrain that can’t understand that this man, this Alpha, is dangerous.She can remember now. The smell of burnt coffee in the alley. The way his Alpha scent had followed her, teasing her with a smell that should have been warm and delicious but instead was scorched and bitter.The smell of rut.Oh god, she’s chained to the bed of an Alpha in rut.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.  
> Please read them again. 
> 
> There is a very brief summary in the end notes of this chapter that explains the non-con vs. consensual non-con elements tagged in this story. Please feel free to check that out if you have any concerns about reading this story. 
> 
> Also please let me know if there are any tags missing that you would like added. 
> 
> Major thanks to LyricalRiot and beccastanz for beings betas and encouraging something very out of the ordinary for me.

It’s the smell that wakes her up. 

Black coffee with just a touch of cream, warm and cozy on a Sunday morning. Silk sheets against her freshly showered skin. The air above the ocean right before a storm rages through and destroys everything in its path, sea salt fresh with an edge of danger. 

At least, it's what Rey always imagined such things would smell like, late at night staring up at the stars when she couldn’t sleep.

She had never been able to bring herself to spare even a single dollar on the luxury of a cup of coffee. 

She had never seen silk sheets, let alone felt them. 

And she had never been to the ocean. 

Rey blinks her eyes open, but the room is just as black as the coffee she can smell. Panic sets in as she tries to take in her surroundings, tries to remember what she was doing before waking up. 

This wasn’t her small corner in the alley behind the dumpster where she usually slept. The ground is hard, but not like pavement, not grooved and cutting. It has a slight give to it under her legs. 

Carpet. 

She’s weak and her movements are lethargic as she tries to stand on too tired legs and her panic doubles. 

One, because she knows this feeling; this exhaustion deep in her bones is normal for her, even in this unfamiliar dark space. Because she’s close to her heat. Too close to be in someone else’s home. And two, because she can feel a cold steel against her wrists holding her in place. 

She rises to her knees, blindly reaches forward and feels more metal, hears the clanking of the chain, her chains. Just behind the mass of intertwining steel, she feels something else, something soft – blankets – it’s a bed. 

**To make our nest.**

Rey ignores the voice in the back of her mind. Omega. The one that pushes to the forefront on days like today, when she’s hours away from losing herself to her designation. When she yearns for an Alpha with a knot to take her away from her dark cold alley and keep her safe. 

She needs to focus now. 

She’s handcuffed to the foot of a bed. 

She pulls again, jerking at the solid frame. She tries to stand to give herself more momentum, to brace herself against her legs and use her weight for more support, but the carpet is slippery and wet. Her feet can’t stay planted and she falls back to the floor, knees bruising against the metal, a loud banging sound reverberating around the room. 

She tries to reach for her legs, but her bound wrists fall short and that’s when she realizes what she’s kneeling in. 

Slick. 

The carpet is covered in her preheat slick. 

She can see it now, dripping down her legs and pooling onto the pristine white that has acted as her makeshift bed. She’s never seen so much, didn’t even realize her body was capable of producing this much, even during her heats when her body cried out for a big thick knot. For an Alpha, for her Alpha. Her mind races. What is she forgetting? Did someone touch her while  she slept?

Her stomach cramps and she tries to stifle a cry. She drops her head to her hands, gritting her teeth as hot tears run down her cheeks. Why is she here? Who could do this to another person? 

She can see now that what she thought were handcuffs are actually something different. Thicker metal rings that cover her wrists and the two are attached together by a short but heavy chain. Shackles. She’s in shackles. The chain has been looped through an elaborate iron footboard, the black metal bent into trees and vines. 

Each leaf has been molded in perfect detail. She can see every grain of the trees’ bark, and right in the center - with her chains looped through its menacing teeth – is a wolf. 

It’s in that moment, staring at the wolf, that Rey realizes she’s being watched. The light that has allowed her to make out the white carpet and the wrought iron bed has been coming from the open doorway that now holds the dark silhouette of a very large man. 

She can smell the storm coming again. 

“Alpha.”

***

_ She knew she was being reckless.  _

_ She was too close to her heat to be walking these streets, to be risking the chance of an Alpha finding her, smelling her like this.  _

_ But she needed to get BB.  _

_ Since Rey had left the home two years ago when she’d aged out of the system, BB was all she had.  _

_ A tattered and ugly little brown teddy bear that was missing one eye. It was the only thing she’d had with her when she’d been five years old and her parents dumped her on the children’s home’s front steps in the middle of the night, besides the too small nightgown she wore.  _

_ Every night for the next ten years she held BB and told him not to worry.  _

_ “Mommy and Daddy are coming back for us, you just wait.”  _

_ They never did, but at least they had each other.  _

_ After leaving the home she meandered from one park bench to another, living off of whatever scraps she could find in dumpsters behind restaurants until she’d found her little alley. Right behind the Chandrila Library and so small you would almost miss it if you weren’t looking for a safe place to sleep.  _

_ It had been her first heat out on her own that she’d stumbled into it. A little corner between the old stone library building and the small diner next door. The smell of the food and trash had masked her scent and she’d survived the 48 hours of hell without being noticed.  _

_ But this heat would be different.  _

_ The first one after being on suppressants. They came less frequently, but she had been told it would be stronger, it would last twice as long. And no dumpster would be enough to mask her scent from a curious alpha.  _

***

Fear spikes through her at the sight of this man, just a shadow against the blinding light behind him. 

“What’s wrong, Omega?”

“Please,” her voice cracks as she pulls at her wrists again, feet slipping against the viscous fluid as she struggles against her bindings once more. “Let me go, please.”

“Let you go?” His voice is a deep baritone and so tender that Rey feels the shame burn up her face as another round of fresh slick drips down her thighs in response to hearing it. 

He walks into the room, closer to her now and Rey tucks her legs up against her, tries to make herself as small as possible against the metal of the bed, covering her nakedness. She squeezes her eyes shut and wills herself to just wake up. This is just a nightmare, a bad dream. She’s really in her little alley with BB. 

She’s hidden and she’s safe. 

“Sweet Girl,” he’s close enough now that she can feel his breath on her face, can feel the tip of his nose as it just barely grazes her cheek. She wants to wrap his scent around her, use it to cover herself up like a blanket and bury down in it. He breathes her in, a deep inhale and she hears as well as feels the growl vibrate inside his chest. “Why do you want to leave? Don’t you know you belong to me now?”

**Alpha wants us.**

“No,” she cries out as she jerks her head from his face, and suddenly his hand is up and wrapped around her chin and throat. His hand can almost completely wrap around the bottom of her face and the speed with which he grabs her causes her to jump and smash her head off the metal of the bed.

His grip tightens as he pulls her closer to him, her face in a vice just shy of bruising. 

**Alpha is strong.**

“Yes.” Something warm and wet slides up her face. He’s licking her face, washing away her tears with his tongue. “I’m going to take such good care of you, Sweet Girl. It's just you and me now.”

**Alpha doesn’t like it when we’re sad.**

“You. smell. so. good.” His words are stilted, each one blown out around his lapping at her face. 

She slowly opens her eyes, chances a look at her abductor. This man who has stolen her, chained her up against her will. This monster. 

**Alpha.**

Rey tries to control her omega. She tries to shush the part of her hindbrain that can’t understand that this man, this alpha, is dangerous. 

She can remember now. The smell of burnt coffee in the alley. The way his Alpha scent had followed her, teasing her with a smell that should have been warm and delicious but instead was scorched and bitter. 

The smell of rut. 

Oh god, she’s chained to the bed of an Alpha in rut. 

“Please don’t do this,” she begs as the tears continue to fall.“Please, don’t hurt me.”

He pulls back from her, almost startled by her words. He takes his hand from her throat and gently brushes her hair back from her face. 

She can see him more clearly now, see his honeyed whiskey eyes and the shoulder length dark hair that was still endearing in its current unkempt state. His features are sharp and angular, his nose prominent and his lips wide and pink against his pale freckled skin. He is almost completely naked; chest and legs bare for her eyes to roam over. His shoulders are broad and muscular, and even kneeling next to her, she can tell he’s easily twice her size. 

**Alpha is beautiful** .  **Look at this strong Alpha who wants us** . 

She’s snapped out of her assessment of him by the sound of his distressed whines. 

“I would never hurt you,” he whispers, voice hurt as if she had struck him with her words. As if she was the one who had tied him up and left him to wake up in a dark room, scared and alone.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Little One. I promise.” She feels one hand wrap around her right thigh, and she tries to pull her leg out of his grasp. His grip tightens and she feels his other hand wrap around her left leg, watches as the muscles in his shoulders ripple as he pulls her closer to him, forces her out of the tight little ball she’s curled up in. Her legs part and he spreads her thighs and center open to him. He takes another deep breath. 

‘I want to taste this sweet cunt; I want to drink you up and hear you scream when you fall apart for me.”

To Rey’s utter humiliation, a moan slips past her lips. 

She’s never been with a man before, never heard anyone say such things. She didn’t know that just a handful of words could make her try to clench around something that isn’t even inside of her yet. 

**Yet.**

“Will you let me taste you, Sweet Girl?” She once again tries to pull her legs shut but his steel grip is just as strong as the shackles that hold her wrists. “Will you come against my mouth?” he breathes against her stomach. “Will you give me such a gift?”

“Help!” she calls out, “someone please help me!”

She knows no one will hear her. 

She also knows her omega wants all of the things that his Alpha says he’ll do to her. 

Is that what she deserves? She’s fantasized about this hasn’t she? An Alpha taking care of her, filling her up?

But never like this. 

It was never supposed to happen like this. 

***

_ Three weeks after taking up residence in the little alley behind the library, she had finally braved going in. She sat quietly, not wanting to disturb any one and not wanting anyone to disturb her.  _

_ Every day she went back for just a little bit longer, and every day she read.  _

_ The books helped her forget. Forget that she was alone in this world and didn’t even have four walls to keep her safe. Forget that she was unwanted by her parents. Forget that the only people who had ever shown any interest in adopting her had been an alpha/beta couple a few months after she had presented as an omega when she was 13.  _

_ An Alpha male with cold eyes that still managed to hold heat when he’d looked at her.  _

_ Even Mrs. Plutt, the horrible old woman who ran the children’s home and practically sold off the orphans to anyone with good money, refused them. _

_ One night she was deep in the pages of a story about a lost princess and an emperor when the friendly librarian with deep chocolate eyes and an easy-going smile had let her know the library was about to close.  _

_ She’d never spoken to him. She never spoke to anyone but BB.  _

__

_ He smelled nice, a little like the books he took care of but also sweet. As if someone had placed a bouquet of lilacs on a desk in a study. He was an Omega too.  _

_ “Can I take this with me?” she whispered.  _

_ “Sure, Love,” the friendly librarian had answered back. “Do you have a library card?” _

_ His accent wasn’t like anyone else’s she’d heard in this city. She wondered where he came from, what had made him settle here in this shit place. Then again, maybe it was only shit to her because she had never had a place in it to call her own.  _

_ She shook her head and followed him when he waived her over to his desk.  _

_ “No worries, we can get you all set up. I’m just going to need your name and ID, or anything really that shows proof of your address here in Chandrila.” _

_ At his words, Rey felt her heart break a little bit. She didn’t even realize after all this time that there was anything left of it to lose. She’d never gotten an ID. What would she tell him? What if he found out she was squatting behind this very building? He would make her leave, and it was the only place safe for her, safe place for BB.  _

_ “You know what, I’ve changed my mind.” Rey placed the book on the desk and slowly backed away. Her fingers itched to grab the book and run but she knew she could never come back if she did. She would never read another story or have a place to hide from the city’s chilly breeze during the day. _

_ She watched his face scrunch up in confusion, saw how his eyes finally took her in completely. She was wearing the same too big clothes she always wore from the nickel rack at the thrift shop. Her hazel eyes sunk in too deep, a direct result of not being able to remember the last time she ate more than a few bites of food at a time. Her brown hair was more than a little greasy because she hadn’t managed to swipe any of those little shampoos from the travel section of the drug store the last time she’d been brave enough to walk in.  _

_ “Are you sure? It’s no trouble...” _

_ Rey didn’t stop to answer him. She just walked briskly out of the front door and turned left down the street instead of straight back to the alley and sat at a park bench for an hour before she was brave enough to sneak back to her little spot again.  _

_ That night she told BB all about the lost princess who finally found her family.  _

***

His hands move to her hips and pin her ass against the carpet and as he slides her slick covered thighs closer to his face. She feels the pull against her arms locked over her head. 

His nose nuzzles her damp curls, almost nudges the bundle of nerves, and it takes all of Rey’s willpower not to cry out, not to push her cunt further into his face. For the first time, she’s almost grateful to not be able to use her hands. She wants to grab him, wraps those pretty long locks of his into her grasp and shove his nose against that one spot that she knows will make her feel just as good as he claims he wants. 

She’s not supposed to be here. She knows she’s not supposed to want this, not supposed to look into the eyes of her beautiful captor and want to scream at him to do more. 

She tries to kick out at him, fights against him and her Omega both, begging him to stop and wiggling against the metal on her wrists, ignoring the sting of the iron against her back as she lashes out over and over. He moves his hand down trying to grab one ankle as she connects with his giant tree trunk of a torso, but her slick is everywhere now. Her legs and the carpet are soaked with her and even with all his strength he can’t stop her barrage of kicks. 

“Stop it,” his words are harsh and when her knee connects with his side again, it turns lethal. “Omega, that’s enough. Hold still.”

**Alpha is mad.**

Rey wants to keep fighting, wants to kick him and scratch at him with her useless hands when he looks at her like that with his too handsome fucking face of his, but she can’t. Her legs won’t move. She’s paralyzed. 

An Alpha command. 

She’s read about them in the more salacious books she had picked up in the library. Ones with shirtless alphas and dainty omegas on the covers that she’d read with the slightest hint of pink across her cheeks. 

He’s used one on her now. She can’t move, can’t do anything as she watches him lean down and begin to wash away the slick from her inner thighs with his tongue. 

“See, Little One?” he murmurs against her skin. “Isn’t this better? You taste extra sweet when you’re such a good girl.”

More tears track down her face as her Omega screams.

**Alpha thinks we’re good. Be good for Alpha.**

**“** Don’t fucking close them again.” He doesn’t waste any more time after that as he buries himself face first right where her Omega wants him most. He fucks his tongue up into her cunt hard and fast and it’s almost shocking after he’s been so tender. He drinks her up and swallows her slick down like she’s cool water on a hot day. When his mouth slides up to suck on her clit, she wants to move, wants to be able to buck her hips up against his face. 

“Do you need something to fuck, Sweet Girl?” His words are directed at her, but his eyes never leave her sopping mound. “Can you be a good girl take a finger in here I wonder?” 

She feels one large finger enter her slowly; he’s gentle again now, and he follows it quickly with another. 

“You’re so tight,” he coos, “even with all this slick for me you’re still so tight. We need to open you up.”

“I’ve never—” she stops, unable to speak as he curls his fingers just so. 

“You’ve never what, Omega? You’ve never been with an Alpha?”

“I’ve never been with anyone.” She hates herself for feeling embarrassed. Why should she be bothered that she’s never been with anyone? Why should she spare his feelings when he learns he’s stealing her first time this way?

He doesn’t look ashamed at all. In fact, his smile is blinding. 

“You waited for me?” She watches as he brings his mouth to her cunt again, kissing and lapping while simultaneously fucking her with his hand. She can hear it, fingers squelching in her slick in and out as he stretches her. She can’t think straight, she’s never had anything inside of her like this and when she feels the tip of a third finger she cries out. 

“Alpha! I need – I can’t move, please.” Sweat drips down her back as she fights against this invisible hold he has over her. “Alpha, I need you.”

“Look at you, so perfect for your alpha, begging for it like such a good girl. And you waited for me. No one else is ever going to touch you, Sweet Girl. You’re mine now. I’m going to make you feel so good, I’m going to make you come all over my tongue, make you fuck this hand until this pussy can take my knot.”

**Alpha wants to knot. Be good for Alpha.**

There’s a buzzing in her ears, growing louder with every thrust of his fist and swirl of his tongue against her clit. She keens when he pulls back from her. 

“Come back,” she hears herself cry out into the room as he keeps fucking her with his hand, but it’s not enough, she needs his mouth, his tongue again. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m right here.” His words are whispered along her leg, his eyes never leaving hers as he drags his fingers down her calf, locking them around one ankle and then he pulls her leg over his shoulder. “I’m never going to leave you.” 

He places the heel of her foot just over that spot on his left shoulder and she can feel it, swollen and hot under her skin. She can feel the spot on her own neck pulsate in response. She watches as his mouth falls open, can see the way his own hips are thrusting up into nothing, his slick covered boxers keeping pace with his fingers inside of her. 

**Bite. Bite Alpha.**

“Omega,” he growls, “move.”

Relief fills her and then, very carefully, she rubs her leg over his gland. His careful control snaps. He lunges forward, mouth back on her clit and sucks hard. 

“Yes, Alpha!” Rey cries .

The buzzing noise is back, she can’t think, she can’t even breath as he sucks her into his mouth and devours her whole. She pulls against her restraints, bucks her hips up over and over with no shame now that she can and she’s so close. 

Her back arches and her chest tightens. Rey’s never felt anything close to this by her own hands before, never experienced the kind of pleasure she’s flushed with now. 

“I can be good, I’ll be so good for you, for my Alpha, just please—” She doesn’t want to fight it anymore, she wants him, needs him and she’ll die if he pulls away again now. 

It builds up, higher and higher with every pull of his mouth against her tiny bud until it finally crests, and much like the storm she can smell in the air, her orgasm washes over her in waves and leaves all of her a little bit ruined. 

“My Omega is happy.” His words bring her back to him, back to this place and the slick covered floor. His chin is resting on her chest and the soft smile on his face makes her breath catch. The buzzing stutters for a moment and then carries on. She realizes it’s coming from her. 

She’s purring. 

Fuck. 

**Alpha is happy. We make Alpha happy.**

Pleasure quickly turns to guilt and anger and both take their turn to wash over her. That’s all it takes for this lonely abandoned girl to be happy? To fucking  _ purr _ for this man? One orgasm and she’s suddenly a content little kitten?

She sees when he smells the change in her mood, realizes she’s not as happy as he thought she was. She sees the confusion in his eyes again, his alpha’s pride wounded once again, but right as he’s about to say something she feels another gush of slick seep out. 

His eyes widen and he inhales deeply before lowering his face to her cunt again. 

“You taste like Heaven. Did you know that? Such a sweet gift you’ve given me, Little One.” His tongue is so warm when he gently kisses her lower lips. “Would you like a taste too?”

He fucks her with his tongue once more, sucking and lapping her up like he never wants to leave, like he promised he wouldn’t, and one large hand covers her belly. He pushes down on her and forces out every last drop into his waiting mouth. 

When he lifts his face, she’s expecting more words from him. Filthy or sweet, she isn’t sure, but Alpha likes to talk to her, likes to comfort her. He never says a word, and it’s only when his hand is on her chin, forceful and insistent that she open her mouth up to him, that his words from before sink in.  _ Would you like a taste too? _

“No,” she tries to stop him, tries to fight against his strong fingers tugging at her lips because she knows this has to be wrong. She’s never read about this in any of those romance books. It’s wrong and sick. “Please don—” 

Her protest is cut off by his mouth covering hers and she can feel the slick pouring into her mouth and down her chin. She pulls against the metal cuffs, tries to kick out her legs at him but his hands are locked around her face, mouth tight to hers as he gives herself back to her. She tries to hold it, refuses to swallow it down but it just keeps coming and when she can’t hold any more, she coughs and sputters against his mouth as the slick goes down her throat. 

“You taste so good, Baby” His words are frenzied as he licks her lips and face, cleans her tears with his tongue once more. “You’re always so very good for me.” 

**So good for Alpha. Bite us. Mate us.**

For a moment she just wants to listen to her Omega. She’s so close to full blown heat now, she can’t fight her body anymore and he’s her Alpha. He’ll make the hurt all better. 

He kisses her once more and she sucks the taste of herself off his tongue. She revels in this feeling of being wanted. He’s so warm and safe. 

**Alpha wants us. He’ll never leave us.**

“Alpha.” Her voice is so quiet against his mouth, trying out this new possessive word and really wanting it, meaning it. She tastes it in her mouth the way he’d made her taste herself. Her brain feels cloudy against his heady kisses and she can’t quite place what she’s supposed to be fighting against anymore so there’s no reason to try. “Please, Alpha.”

“What do you need, Sweet Girl?” his eyes pierce into her, hands roaming over her, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples. “I’ll give you anything you want. My home, my knot, my life. It’s yours, Omega. Just take it.”

She wants to touch, wants to run her tongue over every inch of his stomach and hip bones. She wants to watch him fall apart when she takes his cock in her mouth and makes him moan her name. 

Her name. 

He doesn’t even know her name. 

She recoils from him again, but he’s right there to catch her as she tries to pull away. 

She shouldn’t be here. She shakes her head to try to clear the haze. She’s running out of time. But someone is waiting for her. Someone will be worried about her. She needs to leave, needs to escape. 

But his scent is so strong, and it smells so good and she thinks maybe if she’s a good girl again he’ll let her rub her skin against his neck once more. 

**Alpha will take care of us. No one needs to know.**

He’s just started to nibble on her lips again when her mind clears enough for her to push out a single word. 

“Finn.”

***

_ The next morning when she walked silently back into the library, she found the book from the day before already waiting at the corner table she always sat at. The day after that, there was a chocolate cream donut as well.  _

_ This went on every day for almost a month. The kind Omega librarian never tried speaking to her again, but he always brought her a donut and left whatever book she was currently reading where she could find it.  _

_ One day, when she felt the telltale cramp in her stomach and that particular kind of fever creeping up the back of her neck, she found a tiny pamphlet waiting along with her book. There was information along its glossy and colorful pages explaining about the clinic downtown that would provide things like health exams and suppressants for Alphas and Omegas.  _

_ Free of charge. _

_ That night when she left the library she stopped at the desk.  _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “Are you going to be alright?” His smile was warm and genuine, but she could still see the hesitation, the concern he had for her and what they both knew was coming.  _

_ She had never had any one be concerned for her before.  _

_ “Is there someone,” he coughed, his cheeks burning red by a topic never discussed in polite company, and Rey felt her own cheeks heat up as he continued, “An Alpha, that can help you?” _

_ Unable to speak over her embarrassment, Rey just shook her head.  _

_ “My husband and I, we can find a place to stay, let you come to our apartment for a few days?” She knew he was sincere in his asking, that he would willingly give up his home for a few days so she would be safe.  _

_ Her eyes pricked with unshed tears.  _

_ “No, I’m going to be okay. I promise.” _

_ And she had been.  _

__

_ She was used to it now. Unsuppressed as she was, she had a heat every month. It only lasted two days and she always managed. She knew how to survive on her own. She’d learned years ago how to cry silently. How to hide all of her pain. Her and BB had been and would continue to be just fine.  _

_ Three days later when she walked into the library again, she could see the relief in the librarian’s eyes.  _

_ That night just before close she’d asked him if he could help her make an appointment at the clinic. He set her up in his office with his personal telephone and then had given her some privacy to make the call.  _

_ The woman on the other side of the line had been sweet and helpful. She scheduled Rey for an appointment in three days where she’d get a full physical and suppressants that would allow her to only have her heat twice a year.  _

_ Six months heat free.  _

_ When she’d walked out of his office and handed his cell phone back to him, she was the happiest she had been in years.  _

_ “Thank you, again. I feel like I’m always saying that to you.” _

_ “It’s no problem, Peanut.”  _

_ She let the nickname wash over her. Is this what it felt like to have a friend?  _

_ “My name is Finn, by the way.” He held out his hand as he said the words and she only hesitated for a moment before taking it in hers.  _

_ Finn.  _

_ Her first friend. She almost told him her name too. But she was just a nobody, the girl dropped off at the children’s home without even so much as a last name.  _

__

_ Peanut. She liked his nickname for her. It felt important. Like she was important.  _

_ “It’s nice to meet you, Finn.” _

***

Rey knows it’s a mistake the minute the word escapes into the room. She watches his eyes go from amber to obsidian. He pulls his mouth away from hers and humiliation blooms as she tries to chase those lips when he pauses to stare at her, just out of reach. 

It happens so fast. One minute he’s looking at her, injured and angry, and the next his hand is in her hair. He pulls sharply, tilting her head back toward her straining arms and exposing her neck to him. 

Forcing submission. 

“He is not your Alpha!” She feels the spit against her cheek as he screams out each word. “No one else. You are mine.” 

He leans forward, panting hard and places his teeth right over her gland on the side of her neck. The one that throbs when she is so close to her heat like she is right now. The one that shows the world that she was made for knots and Alphas and to be broken and bred. 

No one has ever touched it before. When she was younger, she would rub BB against it so he smelled like her and would never get lost, but this, this is different. Her cunt pulses, spine tingling and hips thrusting against empty air with every pass of his tongue. 

“You’re mine,” he growls, quieter now, and when his teeth scrape against her gland, almost sharp enough but not quite - to break the skin, she feels the steady stream of slick between her legs. “Your cunt is mine. Your mouth is mine. This—” his teeth slide over her again, “is mine.”

**Bite us. Mate us.**

“Please,” the words spill out, make her sick with how needy they sound.  _ It’s just my Omega _ she tells herself as she chants the begging word again and again. It isn’t her. “Please, Alpha. Bite.”

“Yes, Sweet Girl.” He reaches down between them and she feels his fingertips circling her clit. “I will, but not yet. You have to be good.”

“Now, now please, take me.”

‘I’ve got you,” he croons, scent no longer angry as she begs him to make her his. “I’ll always give you everything you need.” 

His fingers speed up and she can feel herself wanting so much more, needing more as she clenches around nothing, missing any part of him inside of her already.

“So good,” His face is in front hers now, one hand still tight in her hair and the other bringing her closer and closer to the edge again, “You’re such a good girl, fucking your Alpha’s fingertips. I can’t wait to fuck you with my knot, watch you milk me with this tight cunt.”

**Alpha’s good girl. Alpha’s Good Girl.**

His lips brush against her mouth with every filthy word he says and when the tip of his tongue brushes against hers it’s enough. She fights against her chains, tries to touch him, tries to get away from him as her whole-body shutters with a second release. 

She cries again. Huge racking sobs escaping her chest, her body’s betrayal breaking something inside her she wasn’t sure would ever come back. 

“Thank you, Omega.” His words are tender again now, and he places the gentlest kiss on her nose, so soft she isn’t even sure she would have felt it if she hadn’t watched his pillowy pink lips place it there. 

“Now.”

Rey shivers, a fresh pit in her stomach at his words. No longer gentle, but razor edged and sharp. Even her Omega cowers.

She watches him stand and watches as he slowly drags the slick ruined boxer briefs down his legs. It shouldn’t surprise her the way it does. He’s a very large man, and it makes sense that all of him is just as big. But she’s never seen a naked man before and her eyes widen. 

He brings his hand to her face, covered in her slick and her spend and shoves two fingers into her mouth.

“Do you think you can be a good girl and take my knot right here?”

His hips press forward and she feels the tip of his cock slide against his fingers and then her chin, salt and precum painting her lips. She can’t, she tries to shake her head. He’s too big; he’ll never fit. 

“Get on your knees, Sweet Girl. And open your mouth.”

Another alpha command. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter!  
> @LaneReads
> 
> **THERE IS A SPOILER SUMMARY BELOW, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**
> 
>   
> non-con, consensual non-con elements:   
> It's revealed in the second chapter that Rey and Ben are actually married and celebrating their anniversary by recreating the events of when they met. This story is both consensual as it portrays Ben and Rey as a married couple role-playing non-consensual sex, while also being non-consensual since all role-play is meant to show the reader that their first time was not consensual sex, and Ben kidnapped Rey during his rut and her heat.


End file.
